


Не-гастрономия

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Halloween gift, M/M, vampire!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Маленький подарок на Хэллоуин. AU, PG, Тони Старк - вампир. Правда-правда ;)Внезапно суперфемили, почти рождественская история и ода добровольному согласию. И паукам.Арт-поддержка:https://66.media.tumblr.com/73c469f37995ce5c64d48139d8927f2a/tumblr_oesqafaOlF1ryow7jo1_1280.pnghttps://66.media.tumblr.com/55662b44e85b12d6271fb94ff9128bbb/tumblr_nvcpfrLBCF1ryow7jo1_1280.png





	

\- ...гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп.  
\- И вампир, - закончил Стив. Не слишком вежливо, но он ещё не отошёл от потрясения после короткой справки от Фила Коулсона.  
Старк ответил ему наглой ухмылкой. И как это Стив до сих пор не замечал, какие у него острые клыки? Прятал их Старк, что ли?  
Наверное, просто не было времени присмотреться.  
\- Сделай лицо попроще, - предложил Старк и потрепал Стива по плечу. Тот, конечно, отмахнулся.  
\- Держись подальше!  
\- О, мне уже начинает хотеться...  
\- Крови? - не выдержал Стив.  
Ладно, это было совсем невежливо. Но сын Говарда - кровосос! Последняя капля. В сороковых такого не было, а если и было, Стив об этом не знал, так что...  
\- Нет, чтобы ты меня заставил держаться подальше, - ухмыльнулся Старк. - Чеснока одолжить?  
Взрыв на хелликарьере помешал развить тему. А потом и вовсе стало не до разговоров и переживаний. Дрался Старк как надо, себя не щадил, с клыками наголо на людей не кидался, предпочитая оружие посовременней.  
Насчёт странного синего огня в его груди Стиву тоже объяснили. Никакой не амулет, дающий превращаться то в волка, то в нетопыря, а то и в туман - простая система жизнеобеспечения. Непростая, на самом деле, и непонятно, зачем вампиру сердце, но это были уже детали. Лишь бы эта штуковина работала. Вампир там или не вампир, а в команде Старк был вовсе не балластом, и ради спасения человечества готов был на многое. Стива даже повело немного, когда погасший реактор снова засветился, а в карих с алой искрой глазах снова засветилась жизнь.  
Ну то есть жизнь вампира - вряд ли настоящая, но кого могли бы волновать такие мелочи. Уж точно не Стива. И не после Битвы за Нью-Йорк.  
Шаурму Тони заказал с чесноком. Стив ушам своим не поверил.  
\- Серебряных вилок нет, - правильно понял Старк, - но в костюме, чтоб ты знал, полтора процента серебра по массе. И в зеркалах я отражаюсь.  
\- А осиновый кол... - начал Стив и заткнулся. Похоже, ему тоже неслабо прилетело по голове.  
\- Знаешь, после Локи с его посохом в грудь что мне какая-то осина, - не упустил возможности Старк. От шаурмы он откусил только пару раз, но вряд ли из-за чеснока. Стив и сам еле шевелился, до того устал.  
В общем и целом, можно было считать инцидент исчерпанным. Двое убийц, человек-монстр, реликт из арктических льдов, асгардский бог и вампир. Команда как команда.  
Но вот зудело что-то внутри. Не давало покоя. Все эти странности: то Старк разгуливает по дому в тёмных очках, то ведёт откровенно ночной образ жизни, то отказывается брать вещи из чужих рук. Ничего особенного, правда? Но только не для Стива; его они изводили. Словно кто-то обманул его, пообещав что-то бесценное, не дал - и продолжает обещать.  
Стив держал себя в руках, избивал груши и был уверен, что ничем себя не выдаёт и способен принять Старка со всеми его особенностями - ровно до того дня, как Тони, откровенно красноглазый после бессонной ночи, не появился на кухне со стаканом багровой жидкости в руке.  
На шее у него красовался яркий алый след. Пил, наверное, неаккуратно.  
Почему-то именно этот след довёл Стива до ручки.  
\- Старк! - рявкнул он.  
Тони удивлённо на него посмотрел и зевнул во всю пасть. Белозубую и клыкастую.  
\- Не пей тут эту дрянь, - потребовал Стив, обвиняюще указывая на стакан. - Это же кухня, господи, тут люди едят. А не людей едят!  
Старк так и застыл, забыв закрыть рот. Клыки упирались остриями в тёмную нижнюю губу, и Стив в который раз подумал - куда он их прячет? Должен же, верно? А целоваться они не мешают? Судя по толпам девушек, осаждавших Старка - нет, но ведь должны же? На что это вообще может быть похоже, целоваться с ва...  
Нет, вот об этом он думать отказывался.  
\- Кэп, - ласково сказал Тони, отмирая, - твоей заплесневелой книжке бабушкиных сказок явно нужно обновление данных. Серьёзно. На, - он ткнул в Стива стаканом. Стив рефлекторно отшатнулся, но Тони не отставал. - Попробуй. И перестань уже смотреть на меня как на Дракулу во плоти.  
Косясь на Тони, Стив понюхал плескавшуюся в стакане кровь.  
Она пахла малиной.  
\- У меня есть принципы, - резко сказал Старк. - Когда отец начинал свой маленький эксперимент, он этого не учёл. Он и в твоём много чего не учёл, а то бы докрутил до максимума не только патриотизм и военный талант. Ты правда думаешь, что я пью из живого тела?  
Стив ткнул пальцем в направлении его шеи.  
\- Это секс, - спокойно ответил Тони. - Такое случается между людьми. Если тебе вдруг забыли рассказать, я могу...  
\- Между людьми, - повторил Стив грозно.  
\- У вампиров с человеческим родом тоже бывают отношения, не сводящиеся к гастрономии, - отрезал Тони. - Про плейбоя мимо ушей пролетело, да? Девушки в восторге. Враги нации - нет, но к моим зубам это не имеет никакого отношения.  
\- Не понимаю, как...  
\- Подумай головой, - оборвал Старк. - Стал бы я строить броню, если бы мог перекусать всех террористов, распылиться в туман и просто-напросто утечь оттуда?  
\- Но ведь мог же!  
\- Не мог! - рявкнул Тони. - Я в завязке, чёрт возьми!  
\- Ну а это тогда зачем? - Стив снова указал на стакан. - Нарочно же, я уверен! Сначала намекаешь, а потом возмущаешься, что намёк поняли именно так, как ты и хотел?  
В алых глазах Старка сверкнул огонь. Когда его доводили, он, видимо, забывал о маскировке, и теперь был тот самый случай.  
\- Да тебе и намёков не надо. Смотришь на меня так, словно я ночами поедаю младенцев живьём, я просто чувствую себя обязанным как-то оправдать такое отношение!  
Конечно, они поругались. Не в первый и не в последний раз.  
И помирились потом - не в первый и не в последний раз. Что-то такое было в Тони Старке, что не давало спокойно пройти мимо. Не позволяло уняться, хоть Стив и пытался не раз.

\- А это что ещё такое? - спросил он, однажды явившись к Старку в неурочный для всех нормальных людей час.  
Тони только промычал что-то нечленораздельное и продолжил тыкать паяльником в вывороченный из груди реактор. Толстая витая змея уходила от него в глубину груди, и общее впечатление было не слишком оптимистичным.  
Стив мгновенно отодвинул причину своего визита подальше. Прочесть Старку мораль за излишнюю резвость во время атаки он всегда успеет; тот, словно нарочно, принимал весь огонь на себя.  
\- Старк, я к тебе обращаюсь!  
\- Пеппер, как ты изменилась, - проворчал Тони, продолжая своё странное дело. Реактор то вспыхивал ярче, то притухал, словно раздражённый светляк. - Отрастила себе такие плечи, но вот с разговорами всё как обычно.  
Стив уселся, всем видом демонстрируя решимость остаться в мастерской Старка навсегда - или пока не получит внятных объяснений.  
Тони молча протянул руку, и подкатившийся Дубина вложил в неё крошечную деталь.  
\- Техобслуживание, - соврал Старк. Стив уже научился чувствовать, когда он врёт из лучших побуждений, а когда просто недоговаривает. Сейчас было примерно пополам того и другого. - Чтоб мотор стучал и дальше.  
\- Тони.  
Ещё одна деталька заняла положенное место. Стив продолжал ждать.  
\- Не хочу об этом говорить.  
Уже ближе к правде. Стива поражало, какими сложными для Тони были совершенно простые вещи - и какими простыми те, над которыми ломали головы умники по всей земле. Собрать летающую броню из золота и титана? Пожалуйста. Рискнуть жизнью? Сколько угодно. Попросить о помощи, намекнуть, что нуждаешься в дружеском плече? Нет, ни за что.  
\- Знаю, что не хочешь. Но я, в отличие о тебя, не кусаюсь.  
\- Я тоже, - огрызнулся Старк. - Ладно, к чёрту, всё равно не отстанешь. Тот выстрел из всех стволов. Пара осколков угодила прямиком в реактор. Не повредила сердцевину, но я предпочитаю держать себя в порядке.  
\- И совсем не больно, а? - Стив сочувственно посмотрел на усталое бледное лицо и вспомнил о том, с чего собирался начать. - Послушай, Тони. Вовсе не обязательно...  
\- Обязательно, - перебил Тони. - Я, в отличие от вас от всех, уже мертвец. Кому ещё и лезть на рожон.  
\- Неправда. Ты живой, ходишь, думаешь.  
\- Ещё какая правда, Кэп, - Тони поставил на место последнюю детальку и стал осторожно ввинчивать реактор на место. - Говард, по-твоему, от нечего делать решил сунуть меня под установку? Нет. Я был наглым вундеркиндом с шилом в заднице. Вопрос о том, влезу ли куда-нибудь с серьёзными последствиями, просто не стоял. Я влез. Меня убило.  
\- Тони...  
\- Я уже не дышал, когда... - Тони замолчал. - Не надо мне было лезть в тот проклятущий электродвигатель. Полтора киловольта, знаешь, не шутки. А отцу надо было смириться и не... не делать того, что он сделал.  
\- Я не знал, - тихо сказал Стив. - И не согласен. Тебя стоило спасать.  
\- Ты и не узнал бы, но с меня довольно этих твоих "Тони, нет", "Тони, стой" и "Старк, какого чёрта", - буркнул Старк. - Вот теперь ты знаешь, какого чёрта. Я живу в долг, и я плачу по долгам, Стив. Всегда.  
\- Кажется мне, или живым... тьфу ты, ладно, функциональным и не разодранным на части, ты сможешь помогать людям немножко дольше? - поинтересовался Стив. - Вовсе не обязательно ставить под угрозу всю операцию только потому, что тебе приспичило погеройствовать. Кроме героизма, есть ещё здравый смысл, как думаешь?  
Несколько секунд Тони смотрел на него поверх ровного сияния реактора. Потом пробормотал:  
\- И это мне говорит наш герой-из-пробирки.  
\- Именно, - подтвердил Стив.  
\- Парень, который рвался в армию, задыхаясь от астмы.  
\- Да.  
\- Человек, улёгшийся в установку моего отца. Добровольно. Я даже не знаю, с чем это сравнить. С твоим победным полётом в арктические льды разве что.  
\- Ну, там был ещё доктор Эрскин, - пояснил Стив. - Он умел внушать доверие. И если тебя это хоть немного утешит: я тоже горжусь далеко не всем, что делал. Никто не совершенен.  
\- Надо же, - восхитился Старк, - зовите всех, жгите фейерверки, объявим вечеринку, повод того стоит! Капитан Америка признал, что не идеален и не во всём прав, уж теперь-то мне должно стать куда как легче, верно?  
Но Стив видел, что ему и вправду сделалось легче.

\- Мы это не афишируем, - сказала Пеппер. - Я не одобряю заигрываний Тони с прессой, но сухой лист действительно легче всего спрятать в лесу.  
\- То есть Старк-эксцентрик, притворяющийся вампиром, который хочет скрыть то, что он вампир - более безопасно, чем... - Стив запнулся. - Стоп, но он и вправду вампир.  
\- Это называется "гемоглобино-зависимый человек с альтернативным жизненным циклом", - сухо сказала Пеппер. - Длинно, но остальные обозначения ещё хуже. Да, он действительно не дышит. Может имитировать дыхание, и я настаиваю на том, чтобы он это делал. И да, притворяться тем, что всё это просто глупое развлечение сбрендившего богача, гораздо безопаснее и эффективнее, чем рискнуть сказать кому-то правду. Или врать, что всем разом показалось.  
\- Ясно, - сказал Стив. Голова у него шла кругом. - Но есть ведь утечки. Не может не быть. Эти его женщины...  
\- И кто им поверит? - Пеппер пожала плечами. - Он не остаётся надолго ни с одной. Всё, что говорит брошенная женщина, обязательно расценят как месть и желание реванша. Спать с ними он может, хотя это не доставляет ему большого удовольствия и, по большому счёту, не обязательно. Со всем остальным помогают реноме и кошелёк.  
\- И вы.  
\- И я, - согласилась Пеппер. - Это ужасно утомляет, но необходимо.  
\- Не понимаю, зачем.  
\- Затем, - объяснила Пеппер, - что никто не вызывает столько интереса, как запершийся в четырёх стенах гений с тугим кошельком. Мы выбирали из привычек Тони самые безопасные. Те, которые можно нарочно продемонстрировать публике и не опасаться, что по его душу явится отряд свихнувшихся парней с арбалетами и топорами. Одного такого инцидента оказалось предостаточно.  
\- И такое было?!  
\- Говард однажды оказался неосторожен, его данные ушли на сторону, - Пеппер вздохнула. - А Джарвиса, чтобы подчистить следы, ещё не было. Тони его создал сразу после. И больше никогда не пил никого, даже заручившись согласием и подписью под контрактом. Люди лгут, Стив.  
\- Не все же.  
\- Слишком многие, - Пеппер поправила очки. - Говард очень винил себя в том, что сделал с Тони. И самим экспериментом, и несколькими годами после. Кровь Тони давали добровольцы, но вы же знаете, как легко убедить человека в том, что кто-то пользуется им, не платя по счетам. Или платя недостаточно.  
\- Господи, - пробормотал Стив. - А реактор?  
\- До того, как его изобрести, Тони вынужден был спать в гробу и носить защитные линзы, - сказала Пеппер. - Кроме того, у него были приступы компульсивного голода. Он... бросался на людей.  
Стив уставился на неё, не скрывая ужаса.  
\- Это не поддаётся контролю, - сказала Пеппер. - К счастью, никто не пострадал, потому что Тони всё-таки изобрёл надёжный способ не бросаться на других. Реактор не просто поддерживает в нём физическую жизнь, заставляя сердце гнать кровь по жилам. Он нейтрализует приступы неконтролируемого голода. Оставляет только тот, с которым можно справиться.  
\- Боюсь себе представить такую жизнь, - пробормотал Стив. Он-то помнил, что такое голод. Постоянное грызущее чудовище в тощем животе. Жить так годами...  
\- Правильно боитесь. Шрамы от собственных зубов у него только-только сошли, и то не до конца, а ведь прошло почти тридцать лет. Реактор генерирует сдерживающее поле, отбивает агрессивную часть солнечного спектра, ещё кое-что. Не особенно удобная жизнь на постоянном поводке, но лучше, чем обнаружить себя над обескровленным телом какого-нибудь бедолаги. Или понять, что только что сам пустил себе кровь.  
Стив попытался не думать о том, много ли крови Тони мог бы выпить из себя, прежде чем расстаться со своей альтернативной жизнью. Из него, Стива, учитывая регенерацию. Учитывая сыворотку. Если бы он мог заикнуться об этом вслух... но он не мог. По всему было ясно, что Тони Старк ни на кого, кроме себя самого, своих друзей и собственных изобретений, не рассчитывал. И кстати о друзьях и вообще себе подобных...  
Пеппер пристально вгляделась в лицо Стива и покачала головой.  
\- Нет, я - нет. Тони много чего натворил, это правда, и, думаю, до сих пор так и не простил ни себя, ни Говарда, но со мной он бы никогда так не поступил.  
\- Но другие-то могут, - возразил Стив.  
\- Я даже не думаю, что вампиры в том виде, в каком их принято воспринимать, всё ещё существуют, - отозвалась Пеппер. - Тупиковая ветвь развития. Слишком много опасностей, слишком малая, хм... кормовая база. Да и мир сильно изменился с прошлых веков. Может быть, где-то они и существуют, прячутся в глуши, время от времени кого-то едят и тихо доживают свой век. Образец крови, который Говард раздобыл, вообще был куплен на аукционе за бешеные деньги.  
\- Я думал, вампиры бессмертны.  
Пеппер покачала головой.  
\- Сильнее и выносливее людей, но не до бесконечности. Тони никогда о них не упоминал и тем более не пытался установить контакт, ему и самого себя более чем достаточно.  
\- Слава богу, - пробормотал Стив.  
\- Именно, - подтвердила Пеппер. - Я могу рассчитывать на ваш здравый смысл, капитан? На ваше молчание?  
Стив обещал, хотя сам был вовсе не уверен, что эти расчёты окажутся верными. На месте Пеппер он держал бы себя от Старка подальше - в первую очередь потому, что Тони, со всеми его особенностями, по-прежнему вызывал в нём жгучий интерес на грани с манией, - но уж если на что и могла рассчитывать мисс Поттс, так это на его щит и желание беречь Тони Старка от неприятностей - точно такое же острое, как желание самого Тони спасать тех, кого он, теоретически, должен был рассматривать как ходячий шведский стол.

Под Хэллоуин город превращался в один сплошной кошмар с проблесками веселья; только за время утренней пробежки Стив насчитал двух скелетов, женщину-тыкву, десяток Зубастых Джеков в разных вариантах, четырёх призраков и компанию шумных живых мертвецов. Последние, впрочем, шли без грима, а портретному сходству были обязаны возлияниям накануне.  
Тем удивительнее было не увидеть в Башне ни пауков, ни летучих мышей, даже тыкв нигде не было. Стив долго недоумевал, - с его точки зрения, Тони должен был праздновать праздник нечисти так, чтобы небу стало жарко, хотя бы в целях маскировки, - попытался выяснить непонятное у Джарвиса, наткнулся на решительный отказ обсуждать эту тему и пошёл на приступ.  
\- А ты как, празднуешь каждое четырнадцатое июня?* - ядовито поинтересовался Старк, когда Стив всё-таки разыскал его - не сразу, далеко не сразу, - и задал сакраментальный вопрос. - Я, знаешь, не просил делать меня кровопийцей. Не обязан и праздновать. Хватит с них благотворительного бала.  
Стив мысленно отвесил себе хорошего пинка за неделикатность. Может, для газет Старк и был настоящей находкой - эксцентричный богач с запредельным эгоцентризмом и намёками на грани фола, - но Стив-то уже знал, что Тони вовсе не в восторге от собственной кровожадной натуры. Как и от благотворительных балов.  
\- Не хотел тебя обидеть, - пробормотал он, косясь на очередной алый напиток в бокале Старка. Тони, без всяких сомнений, нарочно всех дразнил; он бы и кофе перекрасил, будь это в его силах. - Старк. Давно хотел тебя спросить.  
\- Донорская кровь, - перебил Тони. - Есть искусственные смеси, гемоглобин и всё прочее, но они на вкус гаже некуда, так что я покупаю пару литров донорской крови в месяц. Анонимно, чисто, безопасно. Как социально ответственный американец, я...  
\- Вампир-американец, - не удержался Стив. Деликатное молчание определённо было не его стилем. К тому же Тони явно предпочитал опасные шуточки навязшей в зубах политкорректности.  
Старк пожал плечами.  
\- Ну вампир. Мог бы и оборотнем оказаться, купи папаша другую пробирку. Не я это выбирал, в конце-то концов. Завязывай с этим, Кэп, а то решу, что у тебя комплекс. На Халка ты так не смотришь. Ты ни на кого так не... - он замолчал, вперив в Стива неприятно-задумчивый взгляд. - Надо же. Так дело не в сказках твоей почтенной матушки.  
\- Я давно вырос, - подтвердил Стив, выпятив подбородок. Будь он проклят, если Старку удастся снова сбить его с толку.  
Про напугать речи не шло изначально: даже способность Тони бесследно исчезать в самый неподходящий момент объяснялась вовсе не силами вампира, а более прозаическими причинами. Да и не собирался Стив его бояться.  
\- Я её ко всем чертям уволю, - пригрозил Старк.  
\- Мы оба знаем, что нет, - отозвался Стив. - И мисс Поттс тоже.  
\- Тогда закажу ей тур в Трансильванию, - Тони отхлебнул из бокала. - Пусть даже в отпуске чувствует себя как на работе.  
Стив рассмеялся. Он знал, что Тони шутит, знал, что не хочет оставаться один и знал, что скорее умрёт по второму разу, чем в этом признается.  
\- У меня для тебя есть кое-что, - сказал Стив. - Традиции, сам понимаешь. И один наболевший вопрос.  
Тони вздёрнул брови и развалился в кресле. В небрежно расстегнувшейся рубашке и алом - разумеется, - развязанном галстуке, он просто просился на журнальное фото куда-нибудь в раздел о возмутительных нравах высшего общества. Или под очередную статью о Человеке, Которому Плевать. Таких тоже было немало. Или в досье очередного психопата, пересмотревшего "Сверхъестественное" и сложившего два и два.  
\- Валяй, - разрешил Тони. - Спрашивай.  
Стив и сам бы, возможно, мог бы решить, что Старку самое место где-нибудь в сторонке от обычных, нормальных людей. До того, как узнал другую сторону Тони Старка, выезжавшего отнюдь не на гениальности, фамильном состоянии и остроте клыков, а на труде до кровавого пота, готовности в любую минуту отдать жизнь за правое дело и чисто человеческом упрямстве. До того, как удостоверился в том, что быть вампиром в современном мире - смертельно опасное неудобство, а не преимущество. До того, как стал натыкаться на регулярные сообщения об очередном благотворительном проекте Старк Индастриз и не выяснил, совершенно случайным образом, что видит лишь верхнюю часть айсберга. Тони предпочитал не афишировать своё участие ни в разработке новых лекарств, ни в производстве кровезаменителей, и Стив понимал, что дело тут не в том, что такая ниточка могла бы повести по его следу тех, от кого Тони предпочёл бы держаться подальше. До того, как научился видеть в его глазах неусыпный, несмолкающий голод, с которым Тони сражался десятилетиями - и побеждал.  
Больше всего на свете Стив ценил победу над собой самим. Были на то личные причины.  
Старк защёлкал в воздухе пальцами.  
\- Не подгоняю, но ты сидишь и пялишься на меня уже минуты три, - сказал он; насмешливый тон не вязался с настороженностью в вишнёвых глазах. Надо же, когда-то Стиву они казались карими. - В чём проблема, Капитан? Давай уже, не томи.  
Стив порылся в кармане и выудил оттуда смятого бумажного паучка. Такие сотнями валялись в парке, где он бегал по утрам, красно-синие лапки ещё не просохли от росы, а нарисованная на спинке рожица казалась скорее смешной, чем страшной. Стив разгладил добычу и подёргал ею так, что паук зашевелился.  
Лицо Тони выражало теперь только изумление.  
\- По-моему, тебя всё-таки кто-то укусил, - заметил он, изучая Стива сквозь ресницы. - Звони Брюсу, пусть прогонит тесты, это национальная угроза, как-никак...  
\- Бу, - сказал Стив и погрозил ему пауком.  
Рот, слишком вызывающий и яркий для мужчины, искривился в улыбке.  
\- Шутишь, - сказал Тони.  
\- Вовсе нет, - отозвался Стив. - Гадость или радость? Вот мой вопрос в первом приближении.  
\- Традиции - наше всё, а? - Старк, казалось, задумался. - Страшно представить, как ты представляешь себе радость. Не иначе как построиться в шеренгу и хором петь "Звёздно-полосатый Стяг", пока солнышко не встанет.  
Стив терпеливо ждал.  
\- Нет, серьёзно? - Тони перехватил паука. - Ужасная дрянь. Терпеть их не могу.  
\- Ага, - согласился Стив. - Не любишь паутину, старые дома, не спишь в гробу, отражаешься в зеркале, не сгораешь на солнце. Не рычи на мисс Поттс, я бы всё это и без неё узнал.  
\- Солнца я уже не боюсь, просто плохо переношу, - буркнул Старк. - Броня мне, сам понимаешь, не только для защиты добра и справедливости. Это же к вопросу о гробах. В ней тихо и спокойно. Никто не приходит и не пытается стребовать конфеты.  
\- Не нужны мне конфеты, - отозвался Стив. - Тони, ты же умный тип. Сложи два и два, избавь меня от неловких объяснений.  
\- Считай, что сегодня я нисколечко не гений, - Тони скорбно вздохнул. - Ладно, пусть будет гадость. Интересно, что ты ещё придумаешь.  
Стив поднялся и подошёл к нему. Вынул из несопротивляющихся пальцев бокал, а самого Тони - из кресла. Дёрнул на себе воротник и запрокинул голову, подставляя шею.  
\- Я уже звонил Брюсу, и он уже провёл тесты, - сказал он. - Я попросил, и он рассчитал всё в теории. Господи, надеюсь, ты не решишь, что я очередная дурочка, что спит и видит стать твоей невестой в вечности.  
Старк замер и, очевидно, забыл, что должен дышать. Потом издал сиплый смешок. Попытался оттолкнуть Стива, но тот держал крепко.  
\- Ты не представляешь, что... - хрипло сказал он.  
\- Нет, это ты не представляешь, - отрезал Стив. За всё это время он узнал о Тони многое. Что тот физически не может войти в чужую комнату, если только его не пригласят, и потому беззастенчиво пользуется своей спорной славой и официальными приглашениями, предметом заботы мисс Поттс. Что на дух не переносит предметов религиозного культа и потому обходит церкви стороной. Что порой спит с открытыми глазами, и тогда в них плещется не прикрытая ничем багровая муть. Что ни разу в жизни не обращался к дантисту - просто не было нужды, - и терпеть не может чистого серебра, проныр-репортёров, брать предметы из чужих рук, разговоры о своих особенностях и женщин в платьях с открытыми плечами.  
Что до смерти хочет укусить его, Стива. Никакие суррогаты не могли заменить настоящего, полноценного укуса - и Стив с удивлением понимал, что действительно не против. Больше того - хочет сам.  
Тони так толкнул его в грудь, что Стив попятился. Видно было, что Старк действительно в ярости. Он выскалился и зашипел на Стива, сжал кулаки, шарахнулся назад и рявкнул:  
\- Вон отсюда!  
\- Никуда я не уйду, - сказал Стив. К чёрту. Пусть он в глазах Тони будет одной из тех девиц, что оставались разочарованными наутро. Они и вправду рассчитывали на укус, тайны носферату и мрачно-романтическое свидание в гробу, а вампир в многолетней завязке их не вдохновлял.  
Стива вдохновлял. Любой, хоть в завязке, хоть нет. И он не собирался жадничать, если был шанс дать Тони то, в чём так отчаянно нуждался, и - может быть, только может быть, - перешагнуть ту невидимую границу, что отделяла Тони Старка от всего остального мира. Пригласить его внутрь, принять. Дать возможность хоть раз посмотреть на мир не через пелену иссушающей жажды.  
\- Чтоб тебя, - выругался Тони и развернулся к двери. - Охрененный получился праздничек, Кэп, счастливо оставаться.  
Стив рванулся за ним и очень удачно схватил за плечи сзади. Стиснул намертво, до синяков - если бы у Тони могли быть синяки.  
\- Успокойся. Послушай, - он постарался подобрать слова. - Знаю я, что ты на меня смотришь не как на источник пяти литров крови.  
\- Пяти с половиной, - хрипло поправил Старк. Он всё ещё упирался. Стив подозревал, что не в полную силу, но только потому, что зубы были на достаточно расстоянии от его, Стива, шеи. - Будь уверен, иногда так и смотрю.  
\- Ты можешь из меня выпить, и я не умру, - выпалил Стив. Данные от Брюса пришли только ночью, и он бегал до самого утра, надеясь физической усталостью унять восторг. Ничего не вышло. - Мне что, насильно тебя поить?  
\- Это твоё грёбаное благородство, - Тони снова дёрнулся. - Твою мать, Кэп. Я уже понял, что ты не дружишь с головой. Если тебе так приспичило...  
Стив рывком развернул его к себе. Удивительно, но то, что в теории казалось особенно страшным и невыполнимым, на практике обещало выйти удивительно легко, и наоборот. Он-то считал, что Тони, способный за тридцать секунд решить многоуровневое уравнение и даже лба не наморщить, мгновенно оценит преимущества предложения, а вот с поцелуями собирался подождать до лучших времён. Тони мог решить, что он, Стив, расценивает их как плату, а от этого у Стива всё внутри переворачивалось.  
Но выходило всё наоборот. На его рот Старк смотрел с вожделением, а на шею - с ужасом.  
\- Стив, - сказал он. - Нет.  
\- Ладно, - согласился Стив, - заставлять силой - не моё. Можно я тебя поцелую?  
Видно было, как Старк расслабился, с плеч словно стекла ужасная тяжесть. И вернулась снова.  
\- Если это чтоб меня уговорить... - начал он.  
Стив закатил глаза, дёрнул его к себе и поцеловал, наконец.  
Ну да, он хотел подставить Тони шею. Но быть с ним хотел гораздо больше. С первого взгляда на слишком яркий для мужчины рот. Тони дёрнулся в его руках, судорожно задышал, ответил - и всё стало правильно. Словно так и надо было с самого начала, словно обнимать удивлённого вампира, гения и далее по списку было самым естественным и нужным делом во вселенной, и даже странно, почему Стив раньше не догадался.  
\- Это и есть твоя гадость? - прошептал Тони, урвав секунду. - Правильно я боялся.  
Стив снова заставил его умолкнуть. Ничего гадкого в поцелуе не было. Клыки мешались, но не критично, губы не отдавали на вкус могильной плесенью и не были ледяными, да и в плечи Стиву Старк вцепился совершенно по-человечески.  
Целовал тоже. Взахлёб, задыхаясь и больно вжимаясь краем реактора в грудь. Словно впервые за чертовски долгое время смог вспомнить, зачем это нужно - целовать. Быть живым. Просто быть, без долгов и неусыпно грызущей вины.  
\- Нет, - сказал Стив, когда понял, что больше выдираться Тони не станет - и, значит, так или иначе они договорятся, а это главное. Вовсе не кровь на клыках. Даже не поцелуи, хоть от них и кружилась голова. - Это вместо конфет.  
\- Никогда их не любил, - Тони упёрся лбом в его плечо, слабо спросил, - вправду хочешь, чтобы?..  
\- Ну да, - признался Стив. - Но я понимаю, что идея для тебя революционная, так что согласен подождать, пока ты не решишь, что готов.  
Тони угрожающе заворчал ему в плечо.  
\- Надеюсь, - сказал он грозно, - с постелью ты ждать не станешь. Хотя я тоже согласен ждать, пока у тебя голова на место не встанет.  
\- Кто-то мне рассказывал про отношения, не сводящиеся к гастрономии, - мстительно припомнил Стив. - Готов ответить тем же. У людей с вампирами тоже бывают отношения, не сводящиеся к осине и серебру.  
\- Да ну? - изумился Тони. - Не знал. Идём, покажешь.

Сине-красный паучок остался лежать на полу. Кондиционированный воздух быстро высушил его, а приехавший с пылесосом на буксире Дубина отчего-то не выбросил, а поднял и унёс к себе в чулан. Время от времени, повинуясь сигналу реле и внутреннему календарю, он вынимал паучка из своей сокровищницы и водружал на почётное место в гостиной. Нетускнеющими нарисованными глазами паучок следил за тем, как каждый год в Башне празднуют Канун Всех Святых. Как Стив, нарядившись в костюм капитана-оборотня, подливает Тони кровавого пунша. Как иногда в комнате появляется человек в очках и долго доказывает что-то упрямо мотающему головой Тони. Как однажды Стив, чуть морщась и улыбаясь чему-то своему, проходит мимо, направляясь к ванной комнате, и выходит оттуда со свежей повязкой на шее, а через час от неё не остаётся и следа. Как тем же вечером Тони, притиснув Стива к стене у окна, целует его так, словно душу хочет выпить.  
Потом - прошло не меньше десяти лет, и паучок был уже порядком истрёпан, хоть Дубина и обращался с ним бережно, - в комнату вошли сразу трое. Двоих он знал, а третьего видел впервые. Ершистый, долговязый, он озирался по сторонам и, едва заметив паучка, схватил его, как родного.  
\- А ты боялся, - негромко проворчал Старк, похлопывая мальчишку по плечу. - Стив вон как тебя ждал - ещё и знаком не был, а уже притащил этого парня откуда-то из парка.  
Тёплые пальцы быстро разгладили бумажное тельце, и Питер Паркер спрятал паучка в нагрудный карман. Потом, уже оказавшись в своей новой комнате, переложил в блокнот, устроив рядом с фотографией молодой пары с младенцем на руках.  
Там тот и остался навсегда.

**Author's Note:**

> *14 июня 1775 г - день рождения армии США


End file.
